Chocolate Fluff and other Nice things
by emeraldteardrops
Summary: Suspian, AU, Written for maaike-fluffy as a bribe attempt. :


A/N Written for maaike-fluffy in a shameless attempt to procure another chapter of "Crossing Borders" out of her.

**Chocolate Fluff and other Nice things**

The King was like chocolate.

The thought rose unbidden to Susan's mind as she watched Caspian move about the ballroom, stopping every so often to speak with one of his retainers. It wasn't in his looks, although there was plenty about him that she could make the comparison, it was in the King himself. No, she was wrong. It wasn't the King who was like chocolate; it was the _man_ that he was. It was the sweet way that he took Lucy's hand and held it when she met him past the banquet tables. It was the smoothness of his steps as he swung the littlest Queen out onto the dance floor, spinning her about until she was giddy with laughter. It was the richness in his eyes as he met her gaze across the crowd, full of warmth and meaning for her alone. It was in the way that everyone who met him couldn't get enough of him, how they were drawn to him, over and over. Susan enjoyed chocolate, but not as much as Narnia did.

Narnia loved it.

"You're staring, sister dear," Edmund said out of the side of his mouth, catching Susan's attention. "The people will think the Queen taken with her suitor. So passé." She glanced over at her brother, where he sat lounging indolently in his chair, a glass of white wine cradled to his chest. He refused to drink red anymore, although she had never asked why. Edmund's eyes sparkled mischievously as he grinned at her.

"I doubt that they will even notice," Susan replied with an answering smile. His teasing tended to irritate Lucy far more than it did her. "If I am taken with him, then the Narnians are obsessed. Even Lucy will only be able to get his attention momentarily. They all want their little piece of him."

"Jealous?" Ed asked, nibbling at a piece of bread as a particular lady caught his eye. She however had joined the crowds by watching the King dance with Lucy.

"I could ask you the same thing," Susan smirked back. Her brother just shrugged.

"It is the way of things," he told her without remorse. "The same way you eclipsed Lucy when you walked in a room full of men, and how Peter eclipsed me no matter how close I was to a particular girl. It was never done on purpose, just how things were. And now we all take back seat to Caspian. At least I'm not alone in being alone anymore."

"Are you being serious?" Susan asked, worriedly. "You make it sound as if Peter and I were awful."

Edmund grinned around his cup, drinking deeply before answering.

"Not awful, Su. Just beautiful. Don't take it too hard, beauty fades. You two will get a few wrinkles and Lu and I will rule the universe. That is if Caspian doesn't already first."

"Be good," Susan laughed, swatting at her little brother. "It is his to rule, anyway. We had our shot."

"You truly believe that, don't you?" Edmund asked her, his voice deepening slightly as he grew serious. Caspian had finished his dance and was now bowing to Lucy, eyes twinkling as he kissed her hand, making the little girl giggle. He was chocolate, Susan knew for certain, making everyone he touched grow giddy at his presence.

"This is his time, not ours. I will enjoy it while it lasts," she replied softly. Caspian met her eyes again, a warmth filling her belly at his gaze, only to cool as his attention was diverted once more.

Edmund drank his wine, watching her watch the King. Thirteen hundred Narnian years and one English one, and the roles were reversed. Youth and inexperience lay on the shoulders of another. Age was more than lines on one's face, and now the old watched the young be loved as he should be. Nothing ever happens the same way twice, not with Aslan, not with them. And yet, they were still here.

"We are still in Narnia for a reason, Su," Edmund reassured her quietly, "What you two have could be one of those reasons." But the Queen didn't reply. Her blue eyes were on another, completely taken as he approached. Edmund could see through her façade, could see what she truly wanted despite how hard she tried to keep it hidden. Edmund knew his sister might pretend to accept the lack of necessity of their presence here, but in her heart she wouldn't be able to bear leaving again. There was no changing it, no matter how hard she might try, for she was just like the rest of Narnia.

Susan _loved_ chocolate.

* * *

She was like his chair.

The thought rose unbidden to his mind, making Caspian wince and be grateful no one could hear his thoughts. A beautifully perfect chair, he added in his head as he made his way through the crowd towards the head table. The High King had long since been swept away into private discussions with state leaders, leaving Caspian to make the rounds through the guests by himself. Susan had chosen to remain seated finishing her meal, and Edmund had chosen to remain with her. Not for the first time that evening, the King felt jealous of the other young man. More than anything Caspian wanted out of this crowd, to collapse against her, to feel her strength and support after a long day of trials and hardships. Even banquets were filled with secretive looks and words with double meanings, and Caspian desperately wanted to escape to where he could relax and rest for once. Her arms were his favorite place to be.

Susan. His chair. How horrid a descriptor.

Caspian felt guilty as he approached the Queen, bowing deeply to her and bringing a tiny smile to her lips. She looked lovely tonight, as she always did, and he wondered how it was that he was so lucky to be courting her. Marriages of state were to be expected, and the word 'nobility' rarely was synonymous with the word 'beauty'. He had held little hope in his heart for both until the day he had laid eyes on her. The fact that Susan was amenable to even the _idea_ of his affection was wonderful to him. To get her to smile at him when she had not truly smiled all evening made him beyond happy.

"May I have this dance, my queen?" Caspian asked her hopefully, extending his hand to her. Susan did not answer immediately. She normally was the first to partake in the dancing and celebrations, but tonight she had been quiet and content to remain with Edmund. She had declined more than one offer to come her way.

"I thought the King did not dance," Susan replied lightly, her smile finally touching her eyes. "I have it on good authority from a kitten."

"And I have it on good authority that I need not worry when I dance with the Queen, for when I do, all eyes would be on her and not myself."

"You said that, Su?" Edmund asked, a huge grin splitting his face as she blushed. "Conceited much?"

"Oh, bugger off, Ed," Susan muttered to the chortling King, standing up and walking around the table to join Caspian. The Telmarine took her hand and led her towards the open dancing area. Couples slid gracefully across the floor, parting to make way for the royal pair. Since the music had already started, Caspian simply drew her to the center of the dancers and grasped her gently by the waist with his free hand.

"I would be grateful if the steps were kept simple," Caspian admitted to her quietly, slightly embarrassed. Susan smiled at him understandingly.

"Of course," was all she said, allowing him to turn her about the floor in time to the music. Having danced with him a couple times now, the Queen seemed to instinctively know when he would lose track of his feet or his counting, and covered for him with a grace he did not possess. For a few blessed minutes, Caspian allowed his mind to go quiet and to just enjoy being there with her. The smell of her light perfume, the feel of her soft in his arms, the swishing of silk when his body betrayed him and he momentarily held her too close, her skirts brushing his thighs. Oh, how he wished his days could be spent just with her, and only with her. He wished he could give her more than a smile across a busy room and a single dance before he was drawn away. If the King of Narnia held on for a touch too long after the music stopped, no one said anything. But they all noticed.

Feeling so many eyes upon them, Caspian bowed to end the dance. Susan tipped her head demurely and curtseyed a touch deeper than necessary, bringing a pleased smile to his lips. Neither one said anything for a moment, but then someone else intruded upon their very public private moment.

"May I steal her for a dance?" Edmund asked in an easy drawl, holding out his hand. Caspian had no choice but to transfer Susan's hand to her brother's. Edmund had already swept Su away before Caspian had a chance to say anything. As Lucy appeared and beat a score of ladies to the next dance with the King, Caspian faintly heard Edmund whispering to Susan.

"I don't know why you're trying so hard to appear unaffected--" the younger king was gently admonishing her, but in a swirl of skirts and dancers the pair was gone.

"One more dance?" Lucy begged hopefully, and Caspian regretfully gave up his moment with Susan and focused on keeping his surrogate baby sister happy. It wasn't hard. All Lucy wanted was to be loved, and despite his upbringing consisting of the utter lack of such emotions, Caspian knew how to do that. So he danced with her, which involved as much skipping and laughing and spinning about than any learned dance moves. Caspian caught Susan watching over Edmund's shoulder, seeming quietly amused by them. But as soon as the dance was over, Caspian was once again swept up in the mass of people that just _had_ to speak with him. It went on endlessly. By the time the King finally found a moment to himself, he found that he had almost missed Susan and Lucy as they prepared to leave.

"May I escort the Queens back to their rooms?" he asked, a bit breathless from rushing over in time to catch them. Susan smiled but Lucy looked like she was trying not to laugh at his attempt to be polite through labored breaths.

"You may half the way, sir," Susan dipped her head in acknowledgement before glancing over his shoulder. "For you have several lords that look as if they will need you returned as quickly." Caspian made a face and Lucy did laugh this time, but his expression smoothed as he turned back around.

"Your Majesty," the nearest said, but Caspian held up one hand to cut him off.

"I will return in a few minutes, milords. If you will excuse me…" They really had no choice because Caspian had taken both Queens by the arm and was leading them from the banquet hall, ignoring the muttering in his wake.

"You're quite the popular one these days," Lucy teased. "I always wanted a brother that was more likeable than Edmund."

"Hey! I'm likable, Lu!" came a call from down the hall, where the youngest King was flirting outrageously with a blushing chambermaid.

"How can he hear so well?" Lucy whispered embarrassedly, causing everyone to laugh as she scurried ahead. Caspian used the moment to shift closer to Susan.

"Will I see you later?" Caspian murmured in her ear, his fingers entwining briefly with hers.

"Only if you bring me a surprise," Susan whispered back, squeezing his hand before letting go. The King smiled to himself, watching her discreetly as she and Lucy headed back for their rooms. He would see her tonight, would find solace in her arms, and it was that which made his days bearable, good or bad. He was strong, but she was his greatest support, his most trusted place to just let go and be himself. His chair. Susan would kill him if she knew his thoughts.

Edmund would find it funny as hell.

* * *

They met in the stables late that night, their need for privacy pushing them past Peter's repeated requests of discretion on their parts. Technically, this could be construed as discretion, but the High King wouldn't see it that way. In the darkness the two riders that left the castle could have been anyone, although the first was obviously a soldier of some sort considering how he held his frame and wore his sword. The second was lost in the hood and shapelessness of the full heavy cloaks both wore, short but riding well. If there was anyone who did know, they kept the matter to themselves.

To travel far was to invite danger, but a large Herd grazed between the orchards and the woods that lay beyond. If one stuck close enough to the Horses then they were relatively safe, even at night. For this pair it was especially true, for the Stallion of the Herd missed little, and this had become more often an occurrence than not. The two riders went as far as they could before the orchards ended and coarse fall time grass began. The first dismounted quickly, turning and reaching to help the second. She half fell into his arms, her hood sliding back to reveal her features as Caspian kissed her greedily, momentarily forgetting the horses. A far off snort reminded the pair, and Caspian rolled his eyes, breaking away.

"For a Horse that cares not for horses, Neeha still is awfully particular as to their treatment," he muttered, causing Susan to chuckle. The pair set about unsaddling and unbridling their mounts, knowing that if they went too far, one of the nearby Horses would have enough sympathy to help catch them. As soon as the task was done, the King once more took her up in his arms, drawing her beneath the shadows of the nearest tree and in the most privacy the two could get. The ground was cold and hard from last week's freeze, but Susan didn't mind and Caspian cared even less. The bright Narnian moons were shaded by clouds, with only a few stars to give any light to see by. Here beneath the branches of the apple trees, wrapped up in each other, it was as dark as a bedchamber.

The thought went unspoken through both their minds.

Caspian's eyesight must have been better than Susan's at night, for he reached unerringly for her, lips brushing over hers softly. When he pulled back, Susan sighed, not being done yet. She leaned back in where his mouth had been, accidentally finding her lips pressed to the side of his nose. She froze for a moment, wondering if there was any way for it to seem like she had _meant_ to do that, then Caspian started chuckling, his voice rich and masculine in the darkness.

"Your aim for once is not true, my queen," he teased her, kissing her neck just below her ear and making her squirm as she thumped his arm.

"Oh, and yours is?" Susan countered, biting her lip and trying not to laugh for it would only encourage him.

"Aye."

Susan shuddered as his hands unerringly slid down her sides and over her stomach, fingertips finding and loosening the stays that held her cloak closed. She had been nervous tonight, for instead of her normal attire she had donned something she thought he might enjoy more. Susan hadn't wanted to give him the wrong idea about her intentions, but she was tired of fighting through layers of clothing when they did allow themselves some freedoms with each other. The sound that came from Caspian's throat was almost like a purr when he realized that she wore only a thin cotton shift and butter soft leather leggings, without the confines and decorum of a corset or skirts.

"How did I not notice this in the stables?" he murmured, shifting her against him so that he could feel the length of her body against his without all those bloody petticoats getting in his way. Oh, he _liked_ this.

"I think the King was more concerned with stealing from the castle than who he was stealing away with." It was Susan's turn to tease. "Truly Caspian, I'm not even in skirts. You could have made it all the way out here to find yourself in another's possibly more muscular arms."

"Half dead and blindfolded, I would know your sweet voice anywhere," Caspian promised her, finding himself quite distracted by her garments. "As for muscular arms… wait, what did you say?"

Susan started laughing as understanding dawned on him and he growled playfully, pinning her down and kissing her thoroughly. Quickly she forgot she was laughing and became quite focused on other things. And so the night slid on, kisses and caresses growing more fevered and hungry as it did. Finally the King broke away, resting his sweaty forehead against the curve of her breast, fighting to control his breathing and his desire.

"Caspian," Susan's voice was uncertain as she lay panting, her fingers entwined in his hair. "Are you alright?"

"That is harder every time," he muttered, closing his eyes and battling the thoughts her rising and falling chest made him entertain.

"Harder?" she didn't understand, and it reminded him that despite her years of ruling in Narnia, the High King had kept her suitors very much at bay. Her experience was significantly less than his own in such matters. Not wanting to put undue pressure on her, Caspian shook his head and kissed the curve of her breast tenderly. She need not know the way she left his body a burning puddle of muscle and lust.

"It is of no matter, dearest. Be easy." Susan did as he asked, relaxing as her breathing grew quieter. Caspian seemed very content to remain like this, resting against her even as he held her. Susan was quickly growing very sleepy. She wondered if she drifted off if they would accidentally stay out all night, and repeated her concern to him.

"You do not actually believe that I would sleep when I am the only guard to the Queen of Narnia, do you?" his voice was amused, but his words serious. Their eyes had adjusted well enough that she could see his twinkling. "My dear queen, you are much too important to me than that. Rest if you wish, for we need not return for another hour at least and Neeha is keeping his eye on us."

"That could be embarrassing."

"Hmm."

So they remained like that, but Susan didn't fall asleep. Instead she quietly questioned Caspian about the evening, who said what to him and what those words might have meant. He shared with her his worries about the rumors coming from Archenland, and which of them he believed to be true. She suggested he speak with the Knights of Anvard for their take on the matters at hand, and he agreed it wasn't a bad idea. Susan listened sympathetically as he described the effect that so much garlic in the dishes had had on the many of the guests. She giggled when he declared that garlic was now banished from his kingdom. And when he was finally all talked out, Caspian amused himself by blowing raspberries on her perfect breasts until she declared him banished from _her_ kingdom. Susan insisted he get up so that she could put her shift back on but Caspian was much too comfortable. He made groaning noises as she shoved uselessly at the man draped so contentedly across her body.

"You were supposed to bring me a surprise," she reminded him, growing tried and momentarily curling back around him.

"But I did," he informed her proudly, rubbing small circles across her belly to warm it in the cool night air. "You may have it, it is in my saddlebags."

Susan looked at the saddlebags, which were just out of reach of both of them, then she looked back at him hopefully. Caspian pretended not to see the look on her face, but finally caved beneath the growing pout.

"Fine… fine," he grumbled, relinquishing his hold on her and climbing grudgingly to his feet. "You look like Lucy when you pout," he added with a grin as he rooted through the bags. "I suppose you two do it on purpose."

Susan had regained her clothing and her feet and was hopping around behind him eagerly.

"What is it?" she asked, pleased that he had actually come through. She only had one suitor now, and she found that getting gifts only every so often made the getting that much more fun. And Caspian always found just the right ones… He straightened with a small box in his hand, offering it to her. Susan went to take it but he pulled it back playfully.

"Caspian!" Susan darted to the side to grab it, but he turned, holding it above her head where she couldn't reach. Susan gave a couple jumps, batting at him with her hands, then glared as he easily caught and pinned one of her arms behind her.

"You're mean," she said. Caspian chuckled and kissed her gently, wrapping his other arm around her and placing the box in the hand he kept pinned behind her. He made her wait for a moment, then he released her, eyes happy as he watched her open it. Her face was momentarily confused. She held up one of the hard reddish colored pieces lying in the box.

"What is it?" Susan asked curiously.

"Just try it," he encouraged her. At her raised eyebrow, Caspian smiled. "You eat it. It is a treat that they started importing from Calormen."

Susan sniffed the bit she held tentatively, then popped it in her mouth. Suddenly a huge grin spread across her face.

"Chocolate!" Su reached out and hugged him. "They never had this when I was in Narnia! Oh, you best not tell Lu, we'll never get her to sleep if she finds out. She's been so bad about it lately as it is." Caspian grinned embarrassedly, unwilling to admit that he had been the cause and that Lucy was quite aware of the treat. Lu had actually been the one to suggest Caspian give Susan some.

"You are pleased?" Caspian asked her, tucking her close and kissing her one last time, tasting the treat on her lips.

"Very," Susan sighed. "But Peter won't be if they send someone looking for us. We should get back. Thank you, Caspian, for the chocolate and for being here with me. It seems I have to compete for your time these days."

"I was not aware there was such competition, my queen," Caspian said mildly as he went about catching their horses. Although it was true when he thought about it. Their people had been especially more receptive to him of late, and he had noticed that the more they were, the less the Kings and Queens of Old were standing out in the forefront. It was as if they were collectively trying to make him stand alone, as if they wished to not be needed so much. He didn't like that thought just one bit.

"It is nothing, Caspian," Susan said quietly, watching him bridle her horse. "It is a good thing. You give your time and attention to those that need it most."

Caspian handed her the reins, but his fingers lingered on hers.

"And you do not need it yourself, my queen?" Caspian asked her gently, seeing her blush and look away. She never was one to tell him what she really needed from him, leaving him to guess her heart's desires. Instead of answering, or maybe in her own strange way of answering, Susan offered him a piece of her chocolate like treat and changed the subject.

"I was thinking of chocolate tonight," she told him with a little smile. "That you were like chocolate."

Caspian raised an eyebrow and watched her mount her horse, an easy thing in leggings. Susan settled the cloak around her to hide from view, although the hood stayed down on her back.

"How is that?" he asked, turning to ready his own horse.

"Because you are sweet and tasty and everyone seems to like you as much as I do," Susan said, unable to stop from flirting with him. Caspian swung up on his horse and moved it over to hers, winking at her.

"Tasty?" Caspian grinned devilishly enough to make her blush again.

"Maybe." They set off towards the castle, riding at an easy canter, so close their legs were almost brushing. Being a female, Susan couldn't help but asking, "So what am I to you?"

"Do you really want to know what you are to me?" Caspian asked her over the wind in their faces.

"Yes!" she replied. "Tell me."

"Then you must catch me first!" he cried, spurring his horse ahead, the laughing queen in fast pursuit. As the two lovers swept along the grassy trail, the now visible moonlight across their faces as they raced to their castle, King Caspian the Tenth prayed that his mount was the fastest.

There was no way he was telling the Queen of Narnia, the most beautiful woman in the country and the love of his life, that she was his chair.


End file.
